Ein Ungewöhnliches Experiment
by Kiddo
Summary: Weihnachtsgeschichte für Yury, dritte Staffel


**EIN UNGEWÖHNLICHES EXPERIMENT**

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie „seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dem Schreiben dieser Fanfiction. Diese Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel (Oh mein Gott! Ich habe es wieder getan!) Diese Stoie ist eine Fortsetzung zu „Neue Erfahrungen" und „Eigenkreationen".

Widmung:

Diese kleine Geschichte widme ich Yury zu Weihnachten. Ich hoffe mein Päckchen ist auch rechtzeitig angekommen und du hast ein schönes Weihnachtsfest.

Information:

Dieses Jahr habe ich mich entschieden es mit den Weihnachtsgeschichten etwas anders zu handhaben. Alle drei Geschichten die ich diesmal zu diesem Anlass geschrieben habe, haben diesmal etwas mit einander zu tun. „Neue Erfahrungen" ist die erste Geschichte und die anderen beiden sind Fortsetzungen dazu, können aber auch unabhängig von einander verstanden werden. Zusätzlich geht es in allen drei Geschichten auch um das gleiche Thema, mal stärker ausgebaut mal schwächer.

Die erste Geschichte spielt in der ersten Staffel und ist Snuggles gewidmet. Sie hat die erste Staffel weil dies ihre liebste ist und sie als meiner besten Freundin das Vorrecht hat, dann auch die entsprechende Storie zu bekommen

Die zweite Geschichte spielt in der zweiten Staffel und ist Samusa gewidmet. Sie hat die zweite Staffel „bekommen" da ich mir _vorstellen_ kann, dass ihr diese Geschichte von der Handlung am Besten gefällt. (Kann mich aber auch irren)

Die dritte Geschichte spielt in der dritten Staffel und ist Yury gewidmet. Sie hat die dritte Staffel bekommen, weil sie mich deshalb schon öfters genervt hat. (Verzeih mir meine Wortwahl, aber es ist einfach so! (Das ist übrigens nicht negativ gemeint))

* * *

Ensign Lucas Wolenczak befand sich allein in der Küche der seaQuest. Er hatte zwar Tony gefragt ob er ihm helfen wollte, aber dieser hatte abgelehnt.

Lucas war enttäuscht über diese Absage, aber wenn Piccolo lieber lernen wollte konnte er dies auch verstehen und akzeptieren. Tony hatte sich so verändert, noch vor einiger Zeit wäre der Exhäfting wohl bloß bei dem Wort „lernen" geflüchtet… Aber irgendwie hatten sie sich wohl alle verändert. Nichts war mehr wie bei der zweiten, geschweige denn der ersten Tour….

Auch von den anderen hatte ihn niemand Helfen wollen, entweder hatten sie Dienst oder befürchteten mit dieser Aktion Hudson auf den Schlips zu treten. Und so befand sich Lucas nun allein in der Küche und backte Plätzchen.

Er hatte bereits mehrere Bleche fertig und rollte nun einen simplen Butterplätzchen Teig aus. Als er damit fertig war griff er zu seinem neusten Ausstechförmchen. Er hatte es über das Internex bestellt und wollte es nun zum ersten Mal ausprobieren. Behutsam stach er die Delphinform in den Teig, hey, das sah echt gut aus. Diese Investition hatte sich sichtlich gelohnt.

Ein räuspern von der Tür ließ den Blondschopf zusammenzucken. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

„Darf ich fragen was sie hier machen Ensign?"

Lucas stand gleich um einiges strammer. „Ich backe Plätzchen Captain."

Hudson ließ einen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Das sehe ich."

Dem Computerfreak lag eine bissige Bemerkung auf der Zunge aber er behielt sie lieber für sich.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern das sich mich um Erlaubnis gebeten haben die Küche zu benutzen." Der Captain verschränkte die Arme von der Brust.

„Ich hielt dies nicht für erforderlich. Ich habe dies mit dem Küchenteam abgesprochen und sie waren alle damit einverstanden. Außerdem ist heute mein freier Tag und somit bin ich nicht im Dienst."

Letztere hätte er wohl besser nicht sagen sollen, den Hudson blickte noch mürrischer als sonst. "Auf meinem Boot treffe ich die Entscheidung was erforderlich ist und was nicht."

Lucas biss sich hart auf die Unterlippe um nicht unhöflich zu werden. „Ja, Sir." Trotzdem klang es leicht sarkastisch.

„Packen sie ihr Zeug zusammen und sehen sie zu das sie Land gewinnen. Ich möchte nicht, das sie noch länger die Küche blockieren. Und da sie anscheint zu viel Feizeit haben können sie sich gleich bei Commander Ford melden. Er findet sicherlich eine sinnvolle Aufgabe für sie."

Nun schüttelte der Blondschopf mit dem Kopf, dies war nun endgültig zu viel, es lag im schon lange etwas auf der Zunge und heute würde er dies aussprechen. „Ich fürchte das ist nicht möglich."

Die Augen des Captains wurden groß. „Wie bitte?"

Der junge Ensign stand nun um einiges Selbstbewusster da. „Ich werde die Küche nicht verlassen und weiterhin Plätzchen backen. Wir sind zum Teil immer noch ein Boot der Wissenschaft und ich befinde mich gerade in einem Experiment."

Hudsons Gesichtsfarbe veränderte sich ins leicht rötliche. „Ich hör wohl nicht recht. Entweder machen sie ganz schnell was ich gesagt habe oder dies wird als Befehlsverweigerung gesehen."

Einen Moment lang war Lucas still. Dann schüttelte er mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich bin Offizier der Wissenschaft und daher ist mein Fortgesetzter der erste Wissenschaftliche Offizier! Und das bin dank ihnen zufällig ich selber!"

Dem Captain war schon lange nicht mehr so eine Frechheit untergekommen. „Sie können sich ihre kleine Theorie gleich aus dem Kopf wischen. Wir befinden uns im Krieg und in solchen Situationen fällt der ganze Wissenschaftliche Bereich weg!"

Der Blondschopf schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Tut mir leid Captain, aber da liegt ihrerseits ein Irrtum vor. Dies trifft auf andere U-Boote zu, aber nicht auf die seaQuest. Sie müssen wissen als die zweite seaQuest gebaut wurde gab es einen sehr großen Sponsor. Als Gegenleistung für das Geld hat er verlangt, dass egal was passiert die Wissenschaft immer vorhanden sein muss. Wenn dies nicht passiert, muss die UEO ihn den ganzen Geldbetrag plus Zinsen zurückzahlen. Er hat extra sogar eine Stiftung gegründet die dies Überprüft und Überwacht."

Hudson wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte und war plötzlich um einiges ruhiger. „Dies höre ich nun zum ersten Mal. Sind sie sicher das sie hier nicht irgendwas verwechseln."

Lucas nickte. „Absolut, ich kenne den Sponsor persönlich."

„Wer ist es. Ich werde mich mit dieser Person in Verbindung setzten und erklären das wir keinen Platz für die Wissenschaft haben. Er wird dies Einsehen und auf sein Geld verzichten."

„Ich fürchte dies ist unmöglich. Er ist bereits tot."

Der Captain lächelte. „Na prima. Dann hat sich das doch von allein erledigt."

„Oh nein. Die Stiftung existiert so lange es die seaQuest geben wird. Und zum anderen würde die UEO dann das Geld an den Erben zahlen müssen da dieser das ganz bestimmt nicht einsieht und auf sein Geld verzichtet."

Hudson seufzte. „Rücken sie schon raus, wer war dieser Sponsor dem ich all dies zu verdanken habe."

„Mein Vater."

Der Captain rollte mit den Augen. „Na ganz toll, das passt ja mal wieder fantastisch. Sie haben mich also förmlich in der Hand." Er konnte dies gar nicht leiden.

Das Computergenie zuckte mit den Schultern. Was konnte er dafür das er allein Erbe war? „Wissen sie mein Vater hat schon bei der ersten seaQuest viel Geld zur Verfügung gestellt und deshalb bin ich im Endeffekt als Gegenleistung da abgeladen wurden. Aber nach der Zerstörung der seaQuest und nach einem Gespräch mit mir und Bridger hat es irgendwie bei ihm klick gemacht. Er war zwar immer noch ein miserabler Vater aber er hat verstanden, dass meine Leidenschaft wirklich in der Wissenschaft liegt und das ich gerne auf der seaQuest bin. Daraufhin hat er ohne das ich es wusste also wieder einen großen Geldbetrag investiert und sichergestellt das es immer einen Platz für mich auf der seaQuest gibt. Dies war wohl seine Art zu zeigen, das ich ihm doch etwas bedeutete. Ich wünschte nur er hätte er mir damals erzählt."

Hudson war nun nicht mehr so aufgebracht wie zufuhr. „Tja, Familien sind oft nicht zu verstehen." Er dachte kurz nach. „Als sie sich verpflichtet haben war ihnen nicht klar, das sie dadurch als Zivilist hätten bleiben können. Hab ich recht?"

Lucas nickte. „Ich hab davon erst ein paar Wochen später erfahren als sich die Stiftung bei mir gemeldet hat. Das ganze hat mich total überrascht." Er sah den Captain offen an. „Ich kann ihnen jetzt schon versichern das ich sobald die Jahre für die ich mich verpflichtet habe abgelaufen sind, ich nicht verlängern werde. Und wenn ich dann noch auf der seaQuest bleiben will, können sie sicher sein, das ich sie ab da als Zivilist nerven werde."

Der Captain nickte. „Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen." Plötzlich viel ihm etwas ein und er grinste etwas unfreundlich. „Tja, aber da dies jetzt noch nicht der Fall ist, schmeiße ich sie hiermit aus der Küche. Plätzchenbacken ist keine Wissenschaftliche Tätigkeit und somit haben sie nichts zu sagen."

Nun war es an dem Ensign zu grinsen. „Tut mir leid Captain, aber da liegt wieder ein Irrtum vor. Ich teste wie lang Plätzchen auf einem U-Boot Klima haltbar sind und welche Sorten am längsten noch schmackhaft sind." Er hielt tatsächlich auf einmal mehrere verschließbare Tüten hoch die genaustens beschriftet waren.

„Und wofür soll dieses Experiment gut sein?"

„Notrationen. Wissen sie in einem Plätzchen steckt eine menge Kalorien und sollten daher das Überleben von mehreren Tagen sichern. Und außerdem sind sie um einiges schmackhafter als unsere normalen Überlebensrationen. Das Problem ist nur das ich nicht weiß wie lange Plätzchen haltbar sind. Und dies teste ich mit diesem Experiment."

Hudson seufzte innerlich, dagegen kam er einfach nicht an. „Und wie wollen sie mir dann diese Plätzchen Maßen erklären? So viele brauchen sie wirklich nicht für ihr Experiment. Klar sie brauchen mehrere verschiedene Sorten, aber 10 Plätzchen sollten reichen pro Sorte, nicht 200."

„Tja, ich dachte ich verbinde das angenehme mit dem nützlichen und backe auch welche zum jetzt verzehr. Immerhin haben wir Dezember und ein paar Plätzchen könnten die Moral heben und somit die Leistung der Crew optimieren." Innerlich schüttelte Lucas mit dem Kopf über sich selbst, hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Er hörte sich ja schon an wie Benjamin Krieg….

Der Captain zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte keine Lust auf weitre Diskussionen, das junge Genie würde ihm doch eh immer was Neues entgegenschleudern. Er würde aufpassen müssen, dass dies in Zukunft nicht zur Gewohnheit werden würde. Nicht das die anderen sich das auch noch abschauten und es zum Schluss noch zu einer Meuterei kommen würde. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er das überstehen würde, er hatte den Eindruck das eh alle der Meinung waren Ford sollte ihr neuer Captain sein und nicht er.

Nun holte Hudson aber einen Teller aus dem Schrank und belud ihn mit bereits fertigen Plätzchen. „Na wenn das so ist Mister Wolenczak, werde ich diese hier gleich mitnehmen und meine Leistung optimieren."

Der Blondschopf nickte lächelnd. „Ja, Sir."

Der Captain verließ nun die Küche und ließ Lucas allein zurück.

Das Computergenie widmete sich nun wieder seinem ausgerollten Teig und dem Delphinförmchen. Als er bereits ein Blech voll hatte, wusch er sich die Hände und ging zur Computerkonsole der Küche. Ein paar schnelle Tastenanschläge und Weihnachtsmusik ertönte durch den Lautsprecher. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Teig zu, nein, Hudson würde es nie schaffen ihm sein Plätzchen backen zu versauen….

ENDE

Geschrieben im Dezember 2005

* * *

Information für Yury:

Tut mir Leid das die Geschichte die kürzeste ist, aber die dritte Staffel liegt mir einfach nicht so gut. Deshalb hab ich mich auch ein klein wenig von einer deiner Geschichten Inspirieren lassen. (siehe mein Review zu „Wissenschaft vs. Militär")

Ich habe mein Bestes gegeben um den mir verhassten Hudson doch nicht so schlimm wie ich ihn finde rüber kommen zu lassen. Ich hoffe du weißt das zu schätzen!


End file.
